


Secrets

by rainbowgoddess



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jessica hears Mike worrying that someone will find out his secret, he and Harvey have to make up something to ward off suspicion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

"If Jessica ever finds out, she'll fire me!" Mike exclaimed.

"Finds out what?" Jessica walked into Harvey's office at the worst possible moment. Mike wanted to crawl under Harvey's desk.

"Mike's my boyfriend," Harvey replied blithely. "We're dating."

Mike could not believe what he was hearing. He hoped he wasn't blushing. How could Harvey say something like that?

"Harvey," Jessica sighed. "One of these days you're going to open up the firm to a sexual harassment suit."

Figuring he had better say something in support of Harvey's fiction, Mike spoke up. "Don't worry. Harvey's not harassing me. Like he said, we're dating. There's no harassment or exploitation involved."

Jessica gave both of them a skeptical look before leaving the office.

Once he was certain Jessica was out of earshot, Mike turned to Harvey. "How could you tell her that?" he asked.

"Would you rather I told her the truth?"

"Well, no," Mike admitted.

"Good. Then what's the problem?"

"You just told Jessica that you're my boyfriend! You don't think that's a problem?"

"Am I such a bad choice for a boyfriend?" Harvey asked. "I'm attractive, aren't I?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Mike said reluctantly.

"You guess? Really, Mike, for someone with a photographic memory, you're pretty unobservant."

"You're my boss. I don't normally think of you that way," Mike told him. "But yeah, you're a good-looking guy."

"Also, I'm rich," Harvey stated matter-of-factly.

"You definitely have that going for you," Mike agreed.

"And smart," Harvey continued.

"Harvey, this isn't computer dating. You don't have to sell me on your virtues."

Harvey just looked at him.

"Okay, okay," Mike sighed. "You're good-looking. You're rich. You're smart. So why don't you have a girlfriend, if you're so awesome?"

"Maybe because I don't want a girlfriend," was Harvey's answer.

"You don't want a girlfriend? What do you want — a boyfriend?" Then he suddenly clued in. "Wait a minute. When you said I was your boyfriend, were you saying that you _want_ me to be your boyfriend?"

In response, Harvey grabbed Mike by the skinny tie, pulled him close and kissed him.

"You'd better be a good boyfriend, Harvey."

"Believe me, I'm the best boyfriend you could ever have."

END


End file.
